marvel_filmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Fantastic Four (Reboot)
' The Fantastic Four' ist eine US-amerikanische Comicverfilmung. Der Film ist Teil des neuen X-Men-Konon und wird am 6. August 2015 in den deutschen Kinos starten. Der US-Start ist für den 7. August vorgesehen. Regie führt Josh Trank und produziert von Simon Kinberg. Der Film erzählt die Ursprungsgeschichte der Fantastic Four neu, und ist kein Nachfolger der alten Filme Fantastic Four und Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer. Ein Fortsetzung soll mit The Fantastic Four 2 im Jahr 2017 starten Handlung The Fantastic Four ist eine zeitgemäße Neuschöpfung von Marvels ersten und langlebigsten Superheldenteam, die sich um vier junge Außenseiter, die sich in ein alternatives und gefährliches Universum teleportieren, das ihre körperliche Gestalt auf schockierende Weise verändert handelt. Nun, da ihre Leben unwiderruflich auf den Kopf gestellt sind, müssen sie als Team lernen, sich ihre beängstigenden neuen Fähigkeiten zunutze zu machen und zusammenzuarbeiten, um die Erde vor einem ehemaligen Freund, der zum Feind geworden ist, zu retten. Besetzung Videos Trivia (Achtung: Spoiler) *Simon Kinberg soll das Fantastic Four Universum mit dem von X-Men verknüpfen. * Michael B. Jordan war der Erste Schauspieler der gecastet wurde, er unterschireb für die Rolle der menschlichen Fackel. *Kate Mara und Emmy Rossum hatten bereits Testaufnamen für die Rolle der Unsichtbaren hinter sich. Kate Mara konnte die Rolle letztlich für sich gewinnen. *Die Dreharbeiten zu The Fantastic Four begannen am 21.04.2014 und endeten am 3.08.2014 *Toby Kebbell konnte sich beim Casting gegen Eddie Redmayne, Domhnall Gleeson, Jack Huston und Sam Riley durchsetzen. *Dr. Dooms Doom-Bots sollen ihn im Kampf gegen die Fantastic Four unterstützen. Diese sind exakte Kopien von Dr. Doom. *Im Film wird das Team sich erst nach ihrem eigenen Platz in der Welt suchen, also die Vier *Tim Blake Nelson spielte bereits in Der unglaubliche Hulk mit.werden noch nicht in ihren Jobs stecken. *Harvey Elder soll sich im The Fantastic Four 2 zu dem Schurken Mole Man entwickeln. *Der Film wird nicht in 3D gedreht, dieses wird später nachkonvertiert. *Kate Mara laß zur Vorbereitung auf ihre Rolle einige Fantastic Four Comics, später erfuhr sie erst das der Film nicht auf den Comics basieren würde. *Susan Storm wird in dem Film ein Adoptivkind sein. *In zwei Interviews mit The Daily Beast und Wonderwall ''gab Michael B. Jordan einige Infos zu den Anzügen der Fantastic Four, so gab er and das die Anzüge gut gelungen seien und das alle in Sicherheits- beziehungsweise Eindmmungsanzügen stecken werden. *Während eines Interviews mit der ''Huffington Post gab Miles Teller an, dass ihn die negativen Reaktionen über dass Reebot nicht beeinflussen würde. *Simon Kinberg gab bekannt warum bisher weder Poster noch ein Trailer oder sonstige Werbung zum Film erschienen seien. Der Grund sei ganz einfach, man wolle mit The Fantastic Four den best möglichsten Eindruck hinterlassen. *''Fox'' gab an dasss der Name von Dr. Doom schlichtweg nur noch Doom lauten werde und dieser im richtigen Leben den Namen Victor Domashev tragen werde. Außerdem werde man die Hintergrundgeschichte noch soweit verändern dass er im Film ein Hochinteligenter aber unsozialer Programmierer wird. Er werde auf Bloggingseiten unter dem Pseudonym "Doom" arbeiten. *Am 8. Januar 2015 gab Fox bekannt dass Marco Beltrami für die Musik zuständig sei. *Laut der Seite ''Projection Lis''t soll der Erste Trailer am 13. Febraur 2015 zum US-Kinostart von Kingsman: The Secret Service erscheinen. Bilder Drehschluss.jpg|Kate Mara Twitt vom Abschluss der Dreharbeiten The Fantastic Four Setbild 1.jpg|Setbild 1 The Fantastic Four Setbild 2.jpg|Setbild 2 Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:Kommende Filme Kategorie:Fantastic Four